


Don't Call Me That

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: A very short and not so sweet oneshot for our favorite gay boys: Reddie. Literally the first one I ever wrote for Tumblr.





	Don't Call Me That

"Richie?" Eddie's voice came from the walkie-talkie that sat on the nightstand beside Richie. Richie grinned to himself and grabbed it, pressing the button.

"Hey Eds, miss me already?" Richie laughed but the smile stayed on his face.

"Don't call me that" 

"Oh come on.. What are you doing?"

"Oh just.. Just laying here.. Thanks for getting ice cream with me today.." Eddie's voice was soft. Richie's eyebrows furrowed and he sat up.

"Of course.. Are you okay?" Richie asked, his body already motivated to jump up if Eddie would say no.

"Oh, I'm fine! Just.. I just wanted to tell you.. That I love you" Eddie's voice cracked. Richie smiled a bit to himself.

"Oh, you're getting sappy on me?" Richie chuckled. "I love you too, Eds"

It went silent. "Eddie? You there?" No reply. Richie got out of bed and walked over to the phone to call Eddie's home. When his mother answered, Richie asked if he could speak to Eddie. His mother told him that he had been out all day... Richie knew something was wrong. He ran out the door and got on his bike then rode around Derry looking for his best friend.

Eddie laid there in the grass, breathing slowly as his own blood ran down his chest and stomach. The laughs of the clown he had just tried to run from continued to play on repeat in his ears. He couldn't make it. He didn't have much longer until he finally bled out. His fingers weakly fumbling with his fanny pack.

Richie stopped his bike outside of the old rotten well house as he noticed a trail of blood leading to the side of the building. His stomach twisted and his body wanted to freeze. He forced himself off from the bike and slowly walked around the building to find a pool of blood, a fanny pack, and a piece of paper sitting on top of it. He picked up the paper and read it.

"Don't call me that" was written on the paper with a little messy heart.


End file.
